I don't know what I've done
by monstertrap
Summary: Apretó el gatillo por segunda y última vez.


"I don't know what I've done"

**Disclaimer:** K-On! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** La idea me la saqué de unas pequeñas viñetas del manga que me dio por leer de casualidad un día ya que sólo veo el anime.

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios _:)

* * *

Apretó el gatillo por segunda y última vez. No hubo ápice de duda en su mirada, ambas manos, las cuales sujetaban el arma, permanecían firmes, no temblaban.

Las paredes de madera; las limpias paredes de madera de la sala de música, fueron salpicadas por la sangre de la joven víctima, volviendo lo que había sido un lugar acogedor y animado, todo lo contrario; un lugar terrible, marcado por los actos inhumanos de una joven chica.

Incluso parte de la pecera en la que nadaba Ton-chan apaciblemente fue salpicada por el líquido rojo de la que, hasta hacía pocos minutos, había sido una de sus tan queridas cuidadoras.

Al rostro de la homicida también fueron a parar pequeñas gotas de sangre perteneciente a su antigua compañera y mejor amiga. Cerró el ojo izquierdo en un acto reflejo e inmediatamente, volvió a abrirlo, para mirar con incredulidad la escena frente a ella. El miedo la recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, las lágrimas se amontonaron en la comisura de sus ojos y dejó escapar unas pocas que descendieron hasta caer en el suelo.

-R-Ritsu… d-deja de hacerme e-este tipo de b-bromas estúpidas –tartamudeó. –E-estoy harta de q-que te rías de m-mí de esta m-manera…

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la baterista de la banda. Su cuerpo permanecía en el suelo, con su rostro cubierto de su propia sangre que emanaba a causa del roce de bala en su sien derecha. Ese último disparo no había conseguido impactar de lleno en el cuerpo de la chica, pero si lo había hecho minutos antes uno en su estómago.

Mio bajó la vista y se fijó en sus manos, se quedó mirando la mano que sostenía el arma y acto seguido la dejó caer al suelo, provocando un sonido al chocar contra la superficie que la hizo retroceder unos pasos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza e intentaba decir algo; sin embargo las palabras no parecían querer salir, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna y las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarla la vista.

No recordaba con claridad como había conseguido el arma. Tal vez la había obtenido en algún lugar por internet, comprando en línea; tal vez no. Lo que sí recordaba con claridad eran las palabras de Ritsu "era _una broma Mio-chan_" a su pregunta _"¿por qué no me has dicho que tenías novio? Lo sabe todo el mundo excepto yo_". Su amiga había respondido entre risas, sin saber lo que la chica de pelo largo escondía en su espalda, sujeto con firmeza con su mano derecha. Al parecer, esa actitud tan tranquila había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, al menos para Mio.

La segunda vez que Ritsu había dicho esas mismas palabras, las había pronunciado a duras penas, entre lágrimas y súplicas que su mejor amiga no había querido escuchar; que había ignorado por completo.

Los celos la habían nublado la mente hasta llegar a esos extremos.

El grito desgarrador que soltó Mio resonó por todo el centro.

...

Se despertó, empapada en sudor y con sus cuerdas vocales preparadas para proferir un fuerte alarido. Tapó su boca con ambas manos, temblando, sin poder borrar de su mente aquel reciente sueño; sin poder deshacerse de esa sensación tan horrorosa al ver a Ritsu en ese estado frente a sus ojos.

Miró el reloj que había sobre su mesilla de noche, daba las ocho de la mañana, tenía que levantarse ya si no quería llegar tarde a la primera clase.

No fue capaz de mirar a la cara a su mejor amiga cuando se cruzó con ella esa mañana, ni siquiera durante las primeras horas en las que se torturó a sí misma con la pesadilla que la había despertado tan bruscamente temblando de arriba abajo. Le resultaba inútil deshacerse de ese sentimiento de temor y pavor que había crecido en lo más profundo de su ser. Tampoco había podido evitar preguntarse a sí misma cuál sería su reacción si Ritsu la ocultase algo tan importante como lo era tener novio.

...

Al sentarse en la mesa de la sala de música se extrañó al no ver a Ritsu acomodada en su silla con una taza de té en una de sus manos, preparada para darle el primer sorbo.

-¿Y Ritsu? –preguntó a las presentes.

-Mio-chan –dijo Yui sonriente. –Me dijo que tenía que hacer algo, luego vendrá…

-Sí, eso mismo me dijo a mí –confirmó Mugi.

-Oh… -dijo de pronto Azu-nya.- ¿Es verdad lo que he escuchado? He oído que Ritsu-senpai tiene novio.

"_Tiene novio_" esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Mio, quien tenía frente a ella su plato con el trozo de pastel que cada tarde Mugi preparaba; y el cual de pronto tuvo el impulso de moler con su puño.

-¿Será una broma no? –dijo con voz calmada.

-¿No te ha dicho nada? –preguntó Azu-nya, ignorando por completo (al igual que el resto de sus compañeras) lo que Mio estaba experimentando por sus adentros.

-No…

Se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca y lo masticó con furia. Sentía temor, recordaba con claridad cada detalle del sueño, recordaba con claridad las palabras recién pronunciadas por Yui. "_Tiene novio_"

"_Es una broma_" pensó "_Tiene que serlo…_"


End file.
